Du pixel au réel
by Momoen
Summary: Si un mannequin internet célèbre dont vous êtes fous amoureux depuis des années viendrait à votre école comment agisserez vous ? Si vous voulez vous y préparer,venez lire mon récit,je serais votre appât ! / LeeGaa Reposte,correction,je m'excuse ! :
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! :D Voici une idée qui m'est venus en classe,ça m'a pris du temps avant de la mettre en écris ,j'espère que le prologue vous plairas !

**Attention ceci est une histoire Yaoi !**

**Rated M : Juste pour être sur. (Je suis en pleins débat mental pour un lémon.)  
**

_Naruto appartient a Kishimoto Masashi._

_Édit: Purée les fautes,je suis tellement désoler ! ;w;  
_

* * *

Est-ce que votre vie est pathétique quand vous passez votre temps à espionner celle d'un autres ?  
Je veux dire,si oui, achevez moi !

Comme tout les jours,j'ai mon doigts sur la souris en lisant des textes et regardant des photos.  
Mais pas n'importe quel,non, photos et ses textes à lui.  
Je vous explique ? Bah allons y du début !

Tout ça à commencer sur un site,Tumblr.J'ai toujours été sur ce site pour parler et poster des photos de ce que j'aime,Nintendo.  
Mais alors que j'avais 16 ans,une fois dans les tags de Nintendo,un garçons était la,avec plus de 200 notes portait un débardeur (assez grands d'ailleurs) de Yoshi.  
Ce type,avait l'air d'une bombe...non il était une bombe !  
Cheveux rouge,yeux beurrés de noir et de magnifiques yeux verts qui brillaient de tels émotions.

J'avais le souffle coupé,mais un trucs attira mon attention; il n'avait pas de sourcils.  
Sa vie me rendit curieux,je cliqua donc sur son profil et voilà comment je suis tombé fou amoureux de Sabaku No Gaara, CyberModel à plus de 500 000 likes sur facebook (ça augmente de 10 000 par jours c'est pas croyable).Sur Tumblr c'est LA star des photos.

Il habite où ? Il fait quoi ?  
Ce petit bout d'homme est au étude pour devenir tatoueur et musiciens.  
Mais oui,parce que cette perfection est beau,dessine bien,joue de la musique comme un dieu mais en plus c'est un geek très intense.  
Il est parfait ! Je l'aime ! Ça peut paraître dingue,mais c'est la vérité !  
Dès qu'il écrit un mots sur son mur,je tremble,un gros texte,mon coeur bat super vite,une photo,mon coeur cesse de battre jusqu'à temps que j'ai observé chaque recoins de la photo.

Et parlons du moins important,moi.  
Bien le bonjour,je m'appelle Rock Lee,mon noms est tiré du célèbre acteur chinois Bruce Lee.  
J'ai 19 ans,je conduis,j'ai un je suis très laids.  
Je porte une coupe bol de flemme de me faire autres choses,j'ai deux énormes chenilles au dessus des yeux et des cils du bas trop volumineux.

Mes parents ? J'habite plus avec eux ça fait un longs moments.  
...et le glaçage sur le gâteau ? Je suis français.  
Donc oui,mes chances de voir MON Gaara est de...00000,0/100.

Je recharge sa page facebook pour la 100ième fois de la journée.  
Rien...il ne met plus de photos et plus de texte depuis hier a 18h30,je suis inquiet...

Tiens,l'heure d'aller à l'école est passé.  
J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller,c'est terrible.

Je fais mon sac et sors en soupirant.  
Tiens,Neji m'a attendu c'est gentil.

-Lee ! Qu'est que tu...-  
-Pardon,je me suis étouffé avec mon déjeuner.  
-Lee tu ne trompe personne,tu est vraiment accros à ce type !  
-C'est faux.

Oui c'est vrais,je suis accros,Neji au secours.  
Celui-ci soupir et je vais marcher à ses côtés.

Nous arrivons à l'école nous sommes en retards nous allons directement en cours avec nos sacs et notre veste.  
Le prof nous regarde et soupir.

-Bonjour Lee,bonjour Neji.

Une chance qu'on est tombé sur Kakashi,il ne dit jamais rien lui !

-Bon,donc comme je le disais,une école Japonaise nous a contacté voulait que leur élèves suivent un cours linguistique français. Le noms de cette école est..putain mais qu'est que c'est que ce noms...

Kakashi a l'air d'en baver pour lire le pauvre...

-ATTENDEZ ! UNE ÉCOLE JAPONAISE VONT ENVOYER LEUR ÉLÈVES EN FRANCE PRENDRE DES COURS DE FRANÇAIS ?

Des gens ce mettent a rire,c'est vrais que dans ma réalisation je me suis précipitamment levé.

-Lee,il n'y pas une seule école d'art au Japon,ça ne peux pas être la Aichi kenritsu geijutsu daigaku à coups sur !  
-La...quoi tu as dit ?

Mon coeur bat si vite,je le répète plus lentement que Neji.

-Aichi kenritsu geijutsu daigaku.  
-En anglais c'est Aichi Prefectural University of Fine Arts and Music non ?

Je regarde Neji en souriant bêtement,celui ci approuve et le verdict est tombé.

-Bah justement,je crois bien que c'est celle là.

Moi et Neji ont se regarde,ont souris bêtement avant de crier de joie.

Neji,le type stoïque sans sentiments qui est heureux,je sens une larme me couler sur la joue.

MAIS PUTAIN À QUOI JE PENSE MOI,JE VAIS VOIR GAARA ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !  
OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU !

* * *

Ouais bon,c'est petit mais c'est un prologue ! :')

La suite devrait suivre dans pas très longs,j'ai déjà l'idée en tête...Bisou ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1

_Reviews_:**  
**

Anonyme: Tu m'avais fais une belle review que j'ai dût supprimer car je savais pas trop comment fonctionnais :/ je m'Excuse,mais je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fic LeeGaa (surtout que tu m'as dit que ce couple t'attirais pas,je suis très flattée !)! :D

Angel: Merci beaucoup,je suis trop contente que ça te plaise ! Je crois bien que je vais en mettre un,une histoire est mieux avec un lémon bien placée !

**Attention ceci est une histoire Yaoi !**

**Rated M : Juste pour être sur.  
**

_Naruto appartient a Kishimoto Masashi._

_(Si il y a des mots manquant (je pense avoir tout corrigée mais ont est jamais mieux prevenue) dite le moi en review,je crois que je bug car mon truc enlève des mots.Ça me gave ._.)  
_

* * *

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à rêvasser...j'arrive pas à y croire ! Combiens de chance y avait-t'il pour que ça soit notre école ?

Purée ! Je suis tellement heureux !

Je sors de l'école ,j'ai surement l'air con car tout le monde me dévisage,mais je m'en fou.

-Lee ?

Je sursaute et regarde celui qui ma parlé,oh mais putain ! Si c'est pas mon Naruto !

-HEY NARUTO !

Je le serre dans mes bras.

-Ouais bon,je suis partis qu'une semaine,pas besoin d'en faire un plat !

Je le serre quand même,ce type est mon journal intime sur pattes,je l'adore !

-Naruto ! Tu sais pas quoi hein ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache,j'ai passé une semaine et demi sans te parler !

-Gaara il...vient à notre école !

-HEIN ? Pas vrais ! Tu vas pouvoir bander sur de la chair pour une fois !

Naruto reçois une tape derrière la tête et Ino le devance.

-Aieuh,Ino ça mal !

-Ferme la imbécile,il va venir pour quoi ?

-Prendre des cours de linguistique...HEY INO TU ESPIONNAIS NOTRE CONVERSATION !

-Bah ouais,tu sais,j'le trouve beau Gaara,moi aussi !

Je lui jette un regards de la mort,Gaara n'est malheureusement pas gay,mais bien bisexuel, la concurence est donc forte.

-Oh hey ! Mais calme toi ! Je préfère Sasuke !

Je la regarde encore plus méchamment est à Neji.

-Quoi ? Non mais la !

Naruto se caresse la tête et que je fais un sourire assez démoniaque à Ino,qui m'a l'air assez troublé s'en va en prenant le bras de sa fidèle amie,Sakura.

Sakura...

Elle s'est tant moquée de moi quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Elle s'est pardonnée,mais je l'ai encore sur le coeur.

-LEE !

Neji accourt vers moi avec son téléphone dans les mains,il arrive à côté de moi,essoufflé et me montre son téléphone.

Mon coeur arrête de battre.

Gaara est posé à côté de Sasuke,Gaara porte un béret noir avec un débardeur du groupe Misfits et Sasuke porte un t-shirt de Dragon Ball.

Purée,ils sont beau.

-Lee ! Lis en dessous !

Je lis le petit texte en dessous.

''Road to France !''

Des larmes montent à mes suis si heureux...

-C'est là que ça commence Lee,nous devons jouer le tout pour le tout !

-Ouais...

La cours d'école s'est vidée,Naruto est partit attendre son père à l'entrée tandis que moi et Neji,nous marchons jusqu'au domaine des Hyuuga,je lui fais un signe de la mains et continue mon trajet jusqu'à chez moi.

Je me prépare une bouteille d'eau ,replace quelque couette de cheveux et me fais une queue de cheval.

J'entends sonner à ma porte,j'ouvre et je souris.

-Maître Gai !

-Tu est prêt à laisser place à la fougue de ta jeunesse !

-BIEN SUR ! Plus que jamais !

Gai est mon prof de sport.C'est mon idole et mon véritable papa.I l m'attends pendant que je serre mon jogging et sors en prenant soins de barrer ma porte d'appartement.

Bah oui car moi je m'appelle pas Neji, j'suis pas riche !

Gai fait de la course sur me met à ses côtés et après un étirement nous partons à la course.

En fait,je crois que la seule qualitée sur mon corps est ma musculature.

Je suis très heureux de mes muscles,j'en ai pas trop,juste assez.

Le problème c'est que je suis poilus(enfin,d'après moi,les autres se tue à me dire que je suis normal mais j'en doute),et mes poils sont noir.

Donc quand je me vente de mon torse j'ai l'air plus con que d'autres choses donc j'évite de le faire.

...N'est t'elle pas belle ma vie ? Ont n'est pas tous parfaits comme monsieur Sabaku No après tout ! Nous devons faire avec !

-Maître !

-Hm ? Qu'est qui a Lee ?

-Je risque de ne pas pouvoir courir pour un petit moment !

-Pourquoi donc ,Lee ?

-Un ''ami'' vient prendre des cours de linguistique et je le prends sous ma tutelle !

-Ah ? Il ta choisit ?

-Hm ? Non,mais dès qu'il est là je lui saute dessus !

-Tu sais Lee,quand j'ai fais mes cours de langue en espagne,j'ai dût choisir mon partenaire,pas le contraire.

Mon coeur se serre. Pourquoi ? Jamais il ne me choisira ! Jamais ! Jamais, Jamais, Jamais !

-Tu dois gagner sa confiance !

-Mais comment ?...Je suis si banal...

-Comme tu as fais pour devenir l'ami de Neji !

-C'est pas pareille.

-Tu sais,Neji ne s'était ouvert a personne avant.

-Je sais...

Nous arrêtons pour boire et regarder le paysage.

Je sens mon cellulaire vibrer,je le sort et réponds au Texto de Neji.

Puis je vais recharger la page de Gaara pour la 100 000 000 fois dans ma vie.

Mon coeur arrê photo.

Ils sont dans l'avions envloppés dans une couverture et ils ont l'airent assez fatigués.

Après ma petite visite je remet mon cellulaire dans ma poche et Gai me propose d'aller nager.

Mais je décline l'invitation.

Pas trop l'humeur.

-Bonne soirée,Lee !

-Merci beaucoup,maître Gai !

Je repars chez moi,débarre la porte et me déshabille pour aller me doucher.

J'adore inspecter mon corps,je l'imagine sans poils.

Je suis sur que je serais magnifique.

Mais malheureusement mon père était beaucoup trop près des gorilles j'ai l'impression...

En sortant de la douche j'entends mon cellulaire sonner,je fais une manoeuvre digne de Obélix pour l'attraper les mains mouillées je réponds.

-Allo ?

-Lee ! C'est Naruto !

-Hm ?

-Tu sais quelle classe ont auras pour les cours de linguistique ?

...Mon coeur se noue.C'est vrais,il y a plusieurs classes...

Merde...tout mon bonheur de ce matin s'envole.

-Non,pardon.

-Merde...pardon du dérangement...dors bien !

-Merci,toi aussi.

Je dépose mon céllulaire et soupir en m'essuyant tout le corps.

Arf.J'vais aller dormir et laisser le temps me remonter le moral.

Je rentre dans ma chambre,lance mon cellulaire sur mon tas de linge sur le sol et me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

J'ai jamais autant mal dormis, la joie de voir Gaara et la tristesse de ne même pas savoir si je pourrais lui ne sais même pas la quelle devrait envahir mon être..

* * *

Merde de remerde,je dois encore reposter pour ses mots qui manquent a la con !

Pardon,je me re excuse...je pensais que les erreurs venais de moi mais c'est mon trucs d'écritures à la con...

c'est la dernière fois promis !


	3. Chapitre 2

Karfaith:_ Oh merci de ta review ~ Je vais tenter d'écrire le plus vite que je peux ! :D Je vais aller lire tes fictions,elles ont l'air intéressantes ! _**  
**

My: _Je suis contente que tu reposte une review ! Nan elle a bien été envoyé t'en fais pas ! :D Pour les couples secondaires,je peux t'assurer que en ce moment rien ne peux déclarer les quels ! :D Mais j'aimerais bien un SasuNaru !_

**Je m'excuse en avance pour le style d'écriture,comme c'est un POV j'essaie de faire comme si quelqu'un écrivait (quelqu'un de banal hein,pas un écrivain !)  
**

**Attention ceci est une histoire Yaoi !**

**Rated M : Juste pour être sur.**

**Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les je le fais quand même,je me suis réveillé 30 minutes avant l'heure des cours.

Et je compte pas me dépêcher pour me préparer

Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air,j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps sur mon physique,en me regardant dans le miroir je me suis auto fais peur,je ressemble à Sadako dans the Ring.

À puis hein,je m'en fou !

Je prends mon sac à dos,fourre un crayon et 3 regardant mon grille pain je viens de penser que je devrais manger.

Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Je sors finalement,en avance,ce qui est le domaine de Neji est pas très loin j'y vais.

Neji est dehors avec une fille,il a l'air heureux,puis il me voit,il soupir et me fait signe de m'approcher.

Ce que je fille me regarde un peu bizarrement puis me souris.

-Lee ,c'est elle ! Ma cousine ! Elle est dans la classe de Gaara tu te souviens,je t'en avais parlé non ?

Mes yeux s'illuminent,je prends les mains de la dit cousine et la fixe dans le blancs des yeux.

-Quelle est le numéro de classe que votre groupe va aller ?

-Imbécile ! Tu pense quelle parle français ? Elle vient l'apprendre ! Idiot !

Il enlève mes mains de sur celle de la cousine et Neji répète ce que j'ai dit,en je sais pas trop quelle langue.

Puis elle fait un signe négatif de la tête.

-Neji,pourquoi ta cousine est japonaise et toi non ?

-Je suis Japonais ! Je le parle,et j'ai grandis au que j'y habite plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

-Tu le parle pour de vrais ?

-...Lee,testons ton savoir.D'après toi,quelle langue je viens de parler ?

-Euh...mexicain ?

-Premièrement on dit espagnol et non mexicain,deuxièmement...

Je sors mon téléphone et je recharge la page de Gaara.

Une photo,mais pas de lui...de notre école !

Je mets mon téléphone dans le visage de Neji pour qu'il voit et il se frotte le nez.

La cousine a l'air inquiète,elle prends mon téléphone et parle à Neji,je crois que j'ai cogné le téléphone trop fort sur son visage.

Je m'excuse un million de fois jusqu'à l'arrivé à l'école.

Neji montre l'école à la Naruto arrive en courrant vers moi.

-ILS ARRIVENT TOUS ! PLEINS DE JAPONAIS SONT DANS LA COURS !

-OÙ ÇA ?

-Dans la cours j'ai dit !

Ouais bon,j'aurais dût m'en douter,il y a un gros tas de gens à ma droite qui parle une langue étrangère.

Je vais dans le le vois pas,j'ouvre mon téléphone et il a posté une photo...de notre cours !

Il est là,quelques parts ! Je fouille des yeux en premier,puis tourne autour de la cours 3 bonnes fois mais je ne le vois pas.

La cloche sonne,les Japonais rentrent avant nous.

Je pensais que c'était des blagues comme quoi les japonais était petits,mais non purée ils sont assez petits je trouve !

Gaara risque d'être adorable alors...GAARA , je dois le trouver !

...La cours est quasiment soupir et Neji me rejoins.

Nous allons à notre salle de classe,je m'assis à mon bureau qui est à côté de celui de Neji.

Le professeur Kakashi arrive en retards,comme d'habitude.

Il toussote et prends ses papiers.

-Bonjour les le savez aujourd'hui c'est les cours de linguistique,ai-je besoin de vous dire qu'on ne dois pas faire de propos racistes,homophobe où autres et ne pas se battre avec les élèves ?

On approuvent tous de la tête.

-Bon,je vais chercher le groupe,restez ici.

Le professeur sort,puis les élèves commencent à parler.

Neji me demande ce que je fais,puis je remarque que je sautille sur ma chaise.

-Je suis heureux Neji ! Heureux !

-Et si c'est pas son groupe tu vas déprimer comme ce matin ?

-Exact !

Il soupir et le professeur revient peu de temps aprè Japonais le suivent de derriè ont tous un uniforme blancs super beau qui contraste assez mal avec ceux de notre école...disons que notre uniforme vert kaki avec des pantalons gris ne bats pas des records de mode.D'ailleurs,je me suis toujours demandé ce que Neji faisait dans notre école de pauvre tandis qu'il croule sous la richesse...Arf enfin je dois revenir aux élèves !

Mes yeux font le tour de chacun d'entres eux...et mon coeur veut mourir.

Il...n'est...pas...là...

Je laisse ma tête tombée sur mon bureau et je sens Neji me caresser le dos d'une manière il fait un bruit d'exclamation en chuchotant mon noms.

Je réponds pas,je veux pas répondre.

Il commence a me secouer puis je lève la tête pour regarder devant moi.

Il..est là...il n'était pas entré..il est la...je...

* * *

_Je m'excuse pour cette fin de chapitre assez bizare,mais vous comprendrez aux prochains chapitres ! (enfin,si vous les lisez ;w; Je sais que le LeeGaa n'est pas un couple populaire mais bon !)_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Olalalala 6 reviews ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je m'excuse pour le retards,je me suis débarrasser des exams,donc j'ai pleins temps pour poster maintenant ! :D_

My: Lee est trop stressé,c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas vu ! :3

J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre,je te promet d'être plus rapide maintenant !

Karfaith: Je suis heureuse qu'il y ai d'autres fans du LeeGaa ! Hahaha ! Moi je vois Lee en seme aussi,donc bon ça risque d'être ça,mais j'essaierais de faire un peu les deux,de la diversité ! ;)

Arf,je sais,je m'en excuse,mes logiciels m'ont fait de la misère,mais je crois que j'ai réussis a me stabiliser,si tu vois d'autres mots manquant dit le moi s'il te plait ! ;w;

Komurin: Merci beaucoup pour ton astuce,je l'ai essayée,j'espère que ça marche ! Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Je m'excuse en avance pour le style d'écriture,comme c'est un POV j'essaie de faire comme si quelqu'un écrivait (quelqu'un de banal hein,pas un écrivain !)  
**

**Attention ceci est une histoire Yaoi !**

**Rated M : Juste pour être sur.**

**Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Je suis au ange,je le regarde,il est la,en chair,en os !  
Malgré qu'il ai un look différent il est beau,ses yeux pétillent d'une telle puretée !...  
Ça ce peut être aussi amoureux d'un mec qu'on n'avais jamais vue auparavant ?

Sasuke est à ses côtés,il lui chuchote quelque chose et Gaara rit,l'adulte qui était avec eux les regardent et leur parle.  
Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quelle langue il Japonais.  
Neji me donne un coup d'épaule et je le regarde.

-T'as l'air con merde ! Enfin oublie,tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ?

Je fais une tête blasé,m'a t'il traité de con sans raison celui là ?

-Non,tu devrais le savoir,je ne parle pas leur langue.

-Il a dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas choisir leur coéquipier !

-POUR DE VRAIS ? YES ! Tout va mieux mon bonheur est revenu !

Quelqu'un me tire par le t-shirt pour que je m'assois en me mettant la mains sur la bouche . Je regarde qui c'est ,je suis surpris de voir Tenten . Elle est Chinoise,c'est ma meilleure amie malgré qu'on se parle beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Kakashi rit timidement et s'excuse pour mon comportement...en anglais ! Donc ils parlent anglais ! Je me re assois proprement et me lève par la suite.

-I don't know a lot of things about Japan,but I know you excuse yourself like that.

Je me penche un peu vers l'avant avec les mains en avant placés en prière.J'entends Neji grogner.

-IMBÉCILE ! ÇA TU FAIT ÇA LORSQUE TU TE COMBATS ! ASSIS TOI !

Neji se lève et me fout sur ma chaise je vois que les élèves sourient...et Gaara rit légerment en me regardant.  
Je le regarde et nos yeux se croisent,il détourne rapidement les yeux,mais ces quelques secondes ont passés comme une éternité...j'ignore de quoi j'ai l'air mais mon coeur me fais un mal de chien tellement il bat fort.

Nous sommes libres maintenant,les élèves vont découvrir leur coéquipier (nous en quelque sortes).

Neji ce place avec Hinata,le salau . Je sais qu'il aime Sasuke . Il refoule ses sentiments !

Gaara est abordé par plusieurs personnes,comme Sasuke d'ailleurs.

Je vais voir Gaara,tant pis ! Je pousserais tout le monde !

Je me faufile entres les gens près de lui mais ce connard de Kiba me pousse en dehors du cercle et emmène Gaara au loins. QU'EST QU'IL LUI PRENDS ?

Attends,ils ont été voir le tuteur des élèves ils se mettent en équipe...

Je vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise,ferme les bras et pose ma tête dessus.

Puis tout le monde va s'asseoir dans un coins avec leur coéquipier,je suis seul avec Naruto.J'entends mon noms et je lève la tête.

Gaara est la avec Sasuke à côté du tuteur. C'EST VRAIS ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS CHOISIR LEUR COÉQUIPIERS ! OH MON DIEU !

-Lee,Naruto a choisis Sasuke,donc tu est avec Gaara,essaie de...euh Lee ?

Je serre Naruto contre moi,en souriant très grandement en pleurant.

-C'est compris Monsieur Kakashi,je m'en occuperais !

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je le vois venir près de moi et Naruto s'assoit à un bureau plus loins en me faisant la pose du gars cool . Je lui la rends et je regarde Gaara prendre la chaise que Naruto avait tout a l'heure.

-Bujul,je m'abelle Gaara.

Oh mon dieu,son accent,sa voix,tout est mignon,je suis amoureux.

-Enchanté ! Je suis Rock Lee !

Il me tends la mains et je rougis comme jamais,il a la mains tellement douce, au dirais que mon coeur veut sortir de mon corps pour rejoindre le siens . Il me sourit puis la cloche sonne . Il prends son sac et part en me saluant . Moi je reste assis sur ma chaise comme un con la tête sur un nuage.

Purée,je suis tellement chanceux !

* * *

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose,mais ça avance,lentement mais surement ! :D_


	5. Chapitre 4

(Anecdote: Mon ordinateur qui ne m'avais JAMAIS lâchée depuis 3 ans m'as lâchée aujourd'hui,pendant que j'écrivais,et bien sur moi comme une dingue j'enregistrais pas car je faisais confiance a mon ordinateur, ceci est la prise 2 !_)  
_

_Pour les musiques que Gaara joue pendant ce chapitre :_

**Apokalypsen** de Worry train : watch?v=PQuxYxN13fU&feature=related  
**Boléro du feu** de Koji Kondo : watch?v=em6GPFsUlEk

**Lulu la crevette :** Merci beaucoup ! ;w; Je m'excuse pour les mots manquants,j'ai vraiment tout fait,mais j'ai finalement réussis a trouver une solution ! :D Merci beaucoup !

**Karfaith:** Je sais que c'est prévisible,d'ailleurs je m'en excuse, je vais tenter de sortir du cliché pour les chapitres à venir ! Je suis contente quelle te plaise,sérieusement j'ai écris le prologue,je l'ai montrée a une de mes amies,elle m'as dit que c'était de la merde (BON j'aurais du m'en douter quelle aimerait pas,elle aime le NaruSasu elle.) et je voulais même pas la publier ! ;w; donc quelle plaise...quelle soulagement ! Moi non plus je ne comprends pas,le LeeGaa est tellement parfait ~  
Arf ! Ce chapitre la est plus longs,et juste pour toi hein ! Je voulais arrêter bien avant ou j'ai arrêter mais je me suis rappelée ta review,donc tadah ! :D Ohhh ! ;_; je suis honorée la,mon dieu,merci beaucoup !

**Je m'excuse en avance pour le style d'écriture,comme c'est un POV j'essaie de faire comme si quelqu'un écrivait (quelqu'un de banal hein,pas un écrivain !)  
**

**Attention ceci est une histoire Yaoi !**

**Rated M : Juste pour être sur.**

**Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis que moi et Gaara nous sommes dans la même équipe, une semaine et je rougis toujours, je bégaie quelque fois... Je suis pathétique !

-Pourquoi tu l'invite pas chez toi ?  
-Neji ! Tu devrais me connaître mieux que quiconque ! Je suis beaucoup trop timide !  
-Tu perds ton temps,un autres va mettre ses griffes dessus si tu continue à jouer le vautour ! Invite le jouer au jeux vidéo ,il aime ça non ?

Je regarde Neji d'un air blasé.

-Neji,tu sais très bien comment j'ai l'air con quand je joue au jeux vidéo.

Il se met a rire,je pense qu'il se rappelle la première fois que j'ai joué au Xbox 360.

-''Va te faire foutre enculé ! Crève ou je te fais manger ton vomis par le nombrils !'' HAHAHAHA !  
-C'EST PAS DRÔLE !

Neji s'est marré tout le trajet,nous rentrons dans le bâtiments,allons porter nos sacs et prenons nos cahiers,il se marre encore.  
Nous entrons dans la classe,Gaara est déjà la,je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et regarde ce qu'il fait, il lit une partition, surement pour son concert de dimanche.

-Bonjour,comment ça va ?  
-Hm,bien et toi ?  
-Bien.

Gaara s'améliore vite en français, on est en avance sur la plus pars des gens dans la classe,mais je crois que Gaara à vraiment exagérer son accent la première fois qu'on s'est vue !

Il me montre sa partition,je la prends. Il croit vraiment que j'arrive à lire ça ? Il me demande si je connais,ah,je devais lire le titre,mais quel con je suis !

Je lui réponds que non et lui redonne la partition, il se lève et va parler au professeur, celui-ci lui tends une clef et Gaara me fait signe de venir, je vais le rejoindre mais avant je jette un dernier coups d'oeil à Neji..IL SE MARRE ENCORE ? Avec sa cousine la ? Il ne lui a pas dit quand même ! La honte !

Nous sortons de la classe et nous allons au local de musique. Il débarre la porte et me dit d'entrer dans un cubicule en me passant la clef. Je prends celui du milieu.

En gros,les cubicules je vais vous expliquer bien vite ce que c'est,en gros,c'est un peu comme ceux de bureau. Ce sont des petites pièces fermées en forme de carrées qui sont environ de la largeur d'un piano, donc il n'y a pas grand place la dedans ! Elles sont isolantes au son,donc le musicien peut jouer ce qu'il veut les gens de l'autres côté n'entendront rien. Aussi,il y a une vitre sur la porte,mais elle est fumée,donc ceux de l'autres côté du cubicule ne peuvent pas voir à l'intérieur,mais ceux a l'intérieur du cubicule peuvent les voir.  
En gros,si tu te fais violer,ou assassiner,adieu !

Gaara revient avec un violon et deux chaises,il mets les deux chaises une devant l'autres, s'assoit et installe son violon sous son menton pour commencer à jouer. Je m'assois aussi et le regarde jouer,impressionné.

Il est tellement talentueux,malgré que la chanson qu'il joue me fais assez peur. Il arrête et me demande si j'aime,je réponds que oui mais que la chanson me fais un peu peur.

Gaara me demande si je sais jouer d'un instrument,je réponds par le négatif, il me fais signe de venir et il sort du cubicule,il prends celui le plus à gauche et nous y entrons,il y a un piano. Il met une chaise devant le piano et une plus à droite. Je prends celle devant le piano et Gaara s'assoit juste à côté de moi.  
Il prends mes mains et les mets sur le piano,il me dit de le suivre pour apprendre ce qu'il dit être la gamme de Do.  
Purée...ça fais 10 minutes que j'essaie de jouer,mais j'y arrive pas ! C'est vraiment pas mon truc la musique ! Ni l'art en tout genre d'ailleurs !

Tout d'un coups,Gaara se lève et s'assoit...SUR MES GENOUX ! MON DIEU,POURQUOI IL A FAIT ÇA ? JE VAIS MOURIR ! SI MON COEUR NE SERAIT PAS PROTÉGER PAR DES TISSUS MUSCULAIRE J'AURAIS EXPLOSER TOUT MES AUTRES ORGANES ! MON DIEU !  
Il me regarde et me demande si il y a des musiques en particulier que j'aime...IL ME POSE ÇA COMME SI RIEN N'ÉTAIT ! Le type que j'aime est assis sur mes genoux ! Purée ! Je peux mourir en paix maintenant ! Je n'arrive pas à répondre, il a l'air de trouver ma réactions drôle, il s'installe mieux sur moi...alias,FROTTER SON DOS CONTRE MON TORSE ET METTRE SES FESSES AU NIVEAU DE MON ENTREJAMBE. Purée ! Je vais avoir une réaction masculine très mal si il continue ! ... que je crois avoir, déjà.

Tout d'un coups,je me calme,il commence à jouer le Boléro du feu de Zelda,je soupir et pose ma tête sur son dos en accrochant mes bras autour de sa taille. Mon coeur irradie, mes joues jouent au four et mes jambes m'ont lâchés. Il continue de jouer et je suis près de m'endormir mais un bruits de cognement dans la porte me réveille,Gaara s'enlève de mes genoux à mon grand regrets et va ouvrir,le professeur nous dit qu'il est déjà l'heure du dîner.

Oh non putain,c'est l'activité de piscine ce vendredi si ! Merde ! Je me suis pas rasé ! J'avais complétement zappé ! Gaara prends ma mains et il sort. Sérieusement il n'a vraiment aucune difficulté à toucher les gens lui ! Moi mon coeur se meurt dans ma poitrine !

Il me dit qu'il s'en vais et me fais un rapide câlin. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le serrer contre moi...PUTAIN. Il me laisse la,les jambes en cotons et rouge comme la casquette de Mario.

Je vais rejoindre Neji à la caféteria ,il a le sourire grands ,et recommence à rire.

-Neji arrête la !

Ils sont tous à la table , à rire, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Tenten.

-NEJI JE TE HAIS !

Je m'assois a côté de lui et sort ma sandwich au poulet et lui fout dans le visage, il prends son gâteau au chocolat et me l'écrase dans les cheveux. À LE CON !JE VAIS L'ASSASSINER !

-Je te dirais plus rien sur moi et Gaara c'est décidé ! Je te hais !

Je sors de la cafeteria et sors dehors,je vais me cacher dans un coins secret,en gros ce coins c'est deux arbres qui se sont collés ensemble en grandissant,donc il laisse une craque entres eux,c'est mon endroit préférer dans cette école.

J'enlève le gâteau de mes cheveux enfin, puis j'entends la cloche sonner. Je vais à mon casier prendre mon maillot et vois Neji arriver,je m'en vais vite à la piscine. Je vais me changer puis je regarde mon torse et mes aisselles, ouais bon je ressemble à Tarzan mais je peux rien y faire. Je vais dans la piscine et nage un peu avant de sentir deux bras s'entourer autour de ma taille, je baisse mon regards et vois Gaara bien collé contre mon torse. Je me meurs,je sens son torse contre le miens,puis il me regarde.

-Salut !  
-Hm...salut...

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille mais juste à se moments la il s'enlève de ma prise et va rejoindre Sasuke. POURQUOI IL NE VEUT PAS RESTER DANS MES BRAS ? J'entends mon noms crier par Neji,je l'ignore et je continue à nager.

Je vais le bouder longtemps.


End file.
